Ski Trip
by StellaMagic
Summary: It's Magus High's annual parent/child ski trip, and Ice is looking forward to time with Chrissie until his sister starts to ruin it. There is also a surprise at the lodge: Ice and Stacey's dad, and you won't believe who he is. This becomes dangerous when the Okinawa Clan return and kidnapped the twins for ransom. Can Ice and Stacey cooperate in order to escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Parent-Child Ski Trip**

At Magus High, all the students gather with their parents and luggage while wearing winter wear as they gather for their annual ski trip. Sophie made a change by making it a parent-child ski trip. Colleen is there with her mom and dad, loading her bag. Jackie, Tohru, and Jade are with her after Sophie said she can invite guests.

"I'm glad you guys can make it on this ski trip," Colleen said.

"Sweetie, your father and I have been looking forward to spending time with you," Katie said.

"Plus, Jade, Tohru, and I are looking forward to three days of relaxation," Jackie said.

While Colleen and they are talking, Ice is talking to Cobra and Fist, who are also invited.

"Y'all ready to shred?!" Ice gave a happy shout-out.

"You bet, Bro!" MC Cobra said.

"I'm lookin' forward to this. Shreddin' on fresh powder, smelling that mountain breeze, and best of all, this weekend will mean a romantic weekend between me and m'girl Chrissie. There's still one major concern though."

"What's that, Ice?"

They suddenly all turn to hear a familiar yell. Mikey is loading all of Stacey's belongings onto a bus.

"Be careful with my stuff, You Ox!" she yelled.

"Dudes, meet the Banshee of San Fran, aka my sister Stacey," Ice introduces her.

Drago and Bai Tza suddenly approach him angrily.

"Ice, I thought you were gonna convince your mom to make Sisterzilla stay at home," Drago pointed out.

"I tried, D-Dude, but my mom wants the family together, and she doesn't trust Stacey alone at the hizzouse by lonesome," Ice explained.

"So we're stuck with that brat all weekend?" Bai Tza said frustratingly.

"No sweat, Dudes," Ice assured, "Ma's and Mr. Collins are gonna make sure she and her uncool crew don't spoil it."

"That's good because we got enough unwanted relatives as it is," Drago said.

"What do you mean, Dawg?"

"Uncle Tchang Zu is coming along."

"No doubt to find another reason to complain about humans yo."

Cody and Chrissie came up with their snowboarding gear.

"You guys all set to go?" Cody said, "Colleen and Jackie are waiting for us."

"We'll be right there, Cody," Drago said as they gather their things and walked over.

"Hey, Chrissie Girl, wanna sit with me on bus?"

"Sure, Ice," Chrissie said as she blushed.

Ice wraps his arm around her as they walked away together, much to Stacey's disgust.

"I can't believe your brother likes that geeky mouse," Mikey said.

"Yeah, and it's a threat to my school status," Stacey stated.

"Huh?"

"If I let him hang around Chrissie the Ugly Duckling and people find out he's my twin brother, they are gonna think I belong with the geeks, too. Well his romantic weekend is going to turn into a disastrous one."

Stacey smirked about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Siblings' Secret Revealed**

A few hours later, the buses arrive at the Ski Resort in the Sierra Mountain region. It's is a huge, Swiss-like chalet. All of the kids got their stuff out of the buses. Colleen talks with Sophie while on the bus.

"Thanks for allowing Drago to invite his family over, Sophie," Colleen thanks.

"When you told me about how Drago found his family again, Col, I was touched," Sophie said, "I just hope the Royal Pain is not gonna ruin it."

The J-Teens walked out with their families, including Chrissie's Mom and Dad. Her mom looked like her only with brown hair, and her dad wears glasses and has black hair like her. They are also forensic scientists who work for the police department. Chrissie is just gathering up her gear when Ice approaches her.

"Chrissie, after you get settled in with your folks, you wanna have some winter fun with me and the guys?" Ice asks.

"Sure, Ice I'll meet you at the pond after I'm done unpacking," Chrissie said.

Chrissie gathered her stuff and walk toward the chalet. Before she could reach the door, she gets bombarded by snowballs. She turns and sees Stacey, Mikey and the rest of the Popular Posse.

"What'd you do that for, Stacey?" Chrissie demanded to know.

"Consider that a warning to not date my brother, Dweebie!" Stacey yelled, "You stay away from him or I bring something worse than the mud treatment!"

Jackie, Colleen, Jade, and Sophie suddenly stepped forward. Jade shields Chrissie from Stacey.

"That's enough, Stacey!" Jade yelled.

"You are not gonna ruin anyone's fun on this ski trip, especially Chrissie's, Princess Brat!" Sophie insulted.

'One more cruel act like that, and you mother will take you back home," Jackie threatened.

"Now get inside, and take your clown act with you!" Colleen demanded.

The Posse just huffed and cold-shoulder her insult. Shendu and Drago came along.

"I saw what happened, and it looks like it's going to be a long weekend," Shendu said.

"That girl obviously has emotional problems," Jackie stated.

"What do you expect from the attitude of one Princess Anastasia Valmont?" Sophie sarcastically mocked.

Shendu, Drago, Jackie and Jade had their eyes wide opened with surprise.

"Did Sophie just say "Valmont"?" Jade asks with surprise.

Shendu finally realized where he saw Tori, Stacey, and Ice before.

"Now I remember where I saw Ice and his family before!" Shendu said while putting his hand on his head.

"Where?"

Jackie went inside to check everyone in. The manager at the desk has his back turned while doing some filing, but he has a familiar white mullet.

"Magus High Class here to check in," Jackie told the manager.

The manager turns to reveal himself as Valmont, much to Jackie's shock.

"Valmont?!" Jackie cried.

"Chan?!" Valmont said.

"What are you doing here?" Chan asks.

"This is my new job," Valmont explains, "I'm the manager and concierge of this ski resort. What are you doing here?"

"Chaperoning a ski trip."

Ice and the Teens came in as Chrissie brushes some snow off of her face. Ice is pretty angry about what his sister did.

"I can't believe my sis just ambushed and threatened you like that!" he yelled, "I am so gonna burn her crust if she ruins this weekend for me."

"You don't mean that, Ice," Colleen said.

"You bet I do. She is gonna ruin this weekend like she's been ruining my mom's life since our folks split. At least it can't get any worse."

His eyes suddenly widened with shock when he sees Valmont at the front desk.

"Cheese Toppings! What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

Valmont turned and recognized him right away.

"Ignatius?" Valmont wondered.

Ice put his hand on his head leaving the Teens confused.

"What's Valmont doing here?" Hsi Wu asks.

Stacey suddenly came in to see what the racket is, and she grew ecstatic when she saw Valmont.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Daddy?" Drago, Hsi Wu, and Jackie say with confused looks.

"Come give Daddy a hug, Sweetie!" he said as he happily held out his arms and hug her.

"My life is so over!" Ice complained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Daddy Dearest?**

The teens, Jade, Jackie, and Shendu all went to Ice's room to talk about what happened as he ranted about the "worst weekend ever" starting.

"This is what I need for my weekend: two of the worst family members of my life getting in my way!" he yelled as he paced around the room.

"I can't believe Valmont is your dad, Ice," Jade stated.

"Well I try to forget him!" Ice scolded, "He never wanted to spend any time with me, but he seems to make time with Princess Brattina! Now she's gonna manipulate him into thinking Chrissie's a bad kid!"

Chrissie takes Ice by the arm and out of the room.

"Maybe a nice walk with me will cool you off and get your mind off your dad," Chrissie suggested.

"Okay, Chrissie," Ice agreed as they both left.

While Chrissie takes Ice out, Shendu became downtrodden.

"Dad, did you know all along that Valmont has kids?" Drago asks.

"Just Iggy and Stacey, Son," Shendu replied, "But it's been five years since I last saw them, and it looks like Ig-…or Ice is still mad at him. Back when they were growing up, Ice was ignored by him a lot…

As Shendu tells the story, he flashes back to when Ice was about Jade's age. Ice looked the same as a kid but shorter. Stacey is a typical ten-year-old queen bee with latest clothes and hair accessories, like pink barrettes and a magenta dress. Little Ice was playing with his toy motorcycle when his dad came in. He tried to show him his toy, but his dad just pats him on the head and took Stacey by the hand. Ice becomes sad about his dad ignoring.

"_Valmont had a hard time connecting with Iggy,"_ Shendu explained, "_Neither of them share any interests, and Valmont was too busy trying to track my talismans, but Valmont always made time for Stacey and got her everything she wanted. He wound up spoiling her rotten. Tori was the only who paid Iggy any mind…"_

Tori kneels down and plays with Iggy.

"_When Tori found out the Dark Hand was a crime syndicate, she divorced him in order to keep their kids from following his criminal path. During their proceedings, Iggy told furiously of how his father treated him and never spent time with him like he did with his sister…"_

In Family Court, Ice points at his dad furiously. Valmont looks very sad and guilty.

"_Valmont felt awful knowing his son hated him for not noticing him more than his sister. It would not matter because with Iggy's testimony along with feds putting his operation under investigation, Tori got custody of him and his sister, while he was granted supervised visits once a month. The courts thought it was best since Valmont made many enemies during his career."_

Tori and Ice pack up the car while an angry Stacey is in the back seat pouting. They get into the car and drive as Valmont sadly watches them leave, ending the flashback.

"And I take it that Stacey wasn't too happy about moving from the penthouse to the townhouse in downtown San Fran," Jade said.

"Obviously, Jade," Shendu said, "Stacey was use to getting the best of everything."

"I'll say," Colleen said, "Chrissie and I have seen some gifts he sends to Stacey every occasion. All of them extravagant. She even bought her a red sports car on her birthday."

"What's so extravagant about that?" Cody asks.

"Did I forget to mention it was her 13th birthday?"

They all had their eyes wide opened in shock.

"And I thought Bai Tza was a brat," Hsi Wu snickered.

"We better follow Ice and make sure this doesn't turn into a deadly sib rivalry," Drago suggested.

They all leave the room. Jade tugs Jackie.

"Jackie, for my thirteenth birthday, I'll have a martial art DVD that's not too extravagant," Jade said.

Jackie just chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Trouble on the Horizon**

While the J-Teens are dealing with Ice's family problems, Tchang Zu is sneaking around near the woods, looking for someone. Suddenly, a dwarfish, black-furred ape creature with white hair, Dai Gui's horns, and a bull's ring on its nose appeared with the cold wind.

"You summoned me, Master Tchang Zu?" he asks.

"Yes," Tchang Zu replied, "I see you are one of the few agwas up the Sierra Mountains. I have a special task for you. I'm sure you've heard of the J-Teens."

"Yes. They are becoming quite popular in the Magic Realm. What of it?"

"I need you to use your powers over bad kids to use on any that are in close ties with the J-Teens. They are becoming a threat to my plans and I need them eliminated without putting suspicion on me."

"I'll do what I can, but I must first find a bad-enough child in order for my spell to work."

"I'll scout for any willing children; you lay low until I summon you again."

"As you command."

The agwa disappears with the cold wind.

Meanwhile, Jackie, Drago, Hsi Wu, and Shendu are talking with the Demons in human form. They are shocked to hear that Valmont is Stacey and Ice's father.

"Stacey is Valmont's daughter?!" Bai Tza yelled, "I should have known. That royal brat is as arrogant as her father."

"Tell us about it," Drago and Hsi Wu nodded.

"Shendu, did you know all along that Valmont has children?" Xiao Fung asks.

"Yes, but it's been five years since I last saw them," Shendu said, "That's why I didn't recognize them until now."

Jackie's cell phone suddenly rings.

"Excuse me," he said.

Jackie walked to take the call in private. He pushes the Answer button on his phone and hears Captain Black's voice.

"Hello?" Jackie said.

"Jackie, it's Black," Captain Black said, "I got word that the Okinawa Clan have escaped from prison and were last seen heading to the Sierra Mountains, right where you and the J-Teen are."

"The same thugs that tried to turn Tohru and me into fish food?"

"'Fraid so. Tell the teens to be on the alert. They could be hiding anywhere in the mountain."

"Right."

At a nearby pond, Chrissie and Ice are ice skating together.

"Does this get your mind off your sister and your dad?" Chrissie asks.

"Yeah. I feel relaxed already," Ice replied.

Ice holds onto Chrissie's hand tightly. They were gliding nicely and romantically when ice flakes flew into their faces. They closed their eyes tightly and raised their arms to block the flakes. Ice suddenly heard a familiar laugh. He opens his eyes and sees Stacey on skates.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her, Jerk!" Stacey yelled.

"Back off, Sis!" Ice back-talked, "You ain't the boss of me!"

"I'm older than you, Little Brother!"

"Tch. By three minutes!"

Drago saw what happened and sneered at Stacey. He looks down at the ice underneath Stacey, looks around to see if there's anyone watching, puts his right foot on the ice, and uses a little of his fire power to heat up the ice under Stacey, making it melt until Stacey fell and splashed into the water. Her hair and clothes are now all wet while Ice and Chrissie remain on the ice.

"A fitting swim to the Queen of all Ice Queens," Ice chuckled.

Stacey growled angrily and really loud.

"Chill, Your Majesty," Drago laughed.

"Nice one, D-Dude," Ice low-fived him.

"Wanna go snowboarding with the rest of the guys?"

"You bet. Let's go before Stace drowns you in ice water."

Ice and Chrissie goes with Drago to the hills. Stacey gets out her cell phone and calls Wanda.

"Yo," Wanda answers.

"Wanda, they're boarding downhill," Stacey informed, "Get ready to ambush Ice and his loser pals."

Tchang Zu observed Stacey closely from behind the tree.

"That girl is Valmont's daughter," he mumbled to himself, "She has enough potential for the agwa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Ice's Emotional Avalanche**

Moments later, Ice and the J-Teens, along with Cobra and Fist, are snowboarding down a nearby hill. They were doing some training exercises after Jackie informed them about the Okinawa Clan.

"Alright, Guys," Colleen said, "Jackie said some dangerous crooks called Okinawa Clan may be hiding on this mountain, so we have to be prepared and have fun. First to dodge the most obstacles and hit bottom wins."

"You got it, Girlfriend," Cobra said.

"Just one rule: no use of magic or wings."

"Darn!" Hsi Wu pouted.

The Teens got onto their snowboards, ready to go down the steep hill.

"Ready! Set! Board!" Drago hollered.

They all boarded down the hill, dodging rocks, fallen tree branches, and trees while having fun an attached tree limb, leveraging it, ready to fling it at someone. Colleen, Drago, Ice, Chrissie, Cody, and Cobra made it through, but Fist and Hsi Wu are hit by the tree limb, knocking them into a nearby tree and had a small avalanche of snow falling on them. The others saw what happened and realize what's going on.

"Mush fast, Dudes!" Ice warned, "My sister set up an ambush!"

They bent over to go faster. They were catching air as they went over a series of rocks, tree roots, and small hills. Chelsea and Nicki pop up with snowballs and threw them at Drago, Cody, and Cobra, making them fall. They were spitting out snow and holding their heads in pain. Colleen, Chrissie and Ice made some turns around trees. Mikey is on top of one of the trees, using his feet to knock some snow over.

"Heads up, Colleen!" he shouted as the snow buries her with only her arms and board showing.

Chrissie and Ice are left. They were snowboarding out toward a ski lift when Stacey herself snowboarded down and sloshes a wave of snow at them, causing them to fall. The rest of the Popular Posse have board down with a bunch of snowballs in their arms, which are actually made of ice.

"Payback time, Bro!" Stacey yelled.

They all began throwing the ice balls at Ice and Chrissie, hurting them and making them welt up when Jade, Jackie, and Jordan showed up.

"Stop right now!" Jade cried out.

"Try and make us!" Stacey shouted and jeered.

"Hey Stace, have you and your friends met Tohru?" Jackie asks her.

"Who's Tohru?"

"I'm Tohru," Tohru said as he appears.

The Posse got all quivered and trembled in fear when they took a good look at an angry Tohru. Jordan and Tohru take the Posse and walk back to the Chalet.

"I think we should have a long talk with your parents," Jordan says.

Back at the Chalet, Shendu was just talking about Valmont to Tori.

"My ex-husband is here?" she said out of shock.

"Afraid so, Tori," Shendu replied.

Tori lower her head and held it like she's got a headache. Xiao Fung is just observing her from a nearby chair.

"So that woman is Ice's mother?" Xiao Fung asks.

"Yes," Bai Tsa said as she sips herbal tea, "Ice said she and their father have been divorced a long time. Ice handled it well, but Stacey, on the other hand…"

"I guessed it. A few hours ago, I was in line for dinner at the all-you-can-eat buffet, and she rudely pushed me out of the way for biscotti."

Valmont suddenly move towards Tori from behind her and very nervously.

"Hi, Tori," he greeted her, "Long time."

"About five years to be exact, Reggie," Tori replied cynically, "What are you doing here?"

"My business hit some hard times, so I got a job here as manager. I'm finally doing honest work like you wanted me."

"Good for you, but you went and saw Stacey and Ice without Section 13's permission."

"By accident. I assure you."

Then, the door opened revealing Tohru carrying the Popular Posse and Jordan taking Stacey by hand. The J-Teens also came in badly bruised and welted by the ice balls. Their parents ran to them fast.

"Chrissie, are you okay, Sweetie?" Her mom asks with concern.

"What happened to you kids?" Tori ask as she puts her hands on Ice's shoulders.

"Stacey and her friends ambushed them with ice balls, Tori!" Jordan yelled, "You said you were gonna keep her out of trouble!"

"Daddy!" Colleen groaned embarrassingly.

"That girl of yours has been tormenting Stacey ever since the day you moved!" Chrissie's mom yelled.

"I'm very sorry!" Tori apologized, "I will see she and her friends are punished for it."

"Calm down now!" Shendu said, "It's not Tori's fault."

"Heck no! It's the spoiled witch's fault!" Ice yelled, "I'm fed up with your behavior, Stacey!"

"Now listen to-!" Stacey demanded.

"NO! I am sick of you trying to get rid of my friends just because they are uncool to you! This is why I left for the monastery: to learn ways to finally stand up to you! I am tired of you complaining about your lack of luxury and how you always blame Mom for it, and I am tired of you trying to keep your stupid status because you think it's all you have left! I am not gonna take you nasty 'tude anymore! From now on, if you get into trouble, you are on your OWN!"

Stacey is shocked to hear this from her own brother. She pouts and turns to her mom and dad.

"Well! Aren't you going to punish him, Mom?!" she called with attitude.

"No, Stacey," Tori said seriously, "You're brother is right. You have done nothing but complain about losing everything since the divorce. If anyone is going to be punished, it's you! You are restricted in your room, and you will be under house arrest for the next month starting when we get home!"

"As for you four hooligans!" says Valmont as he turns to the rest of the Posse, "I'm reporting you to your parents and see you get the same consequences!"

"You like Iggy more than me!" Stacey cried as she ran to her room sobbing.

What she doesn't know is that the Okinawa Clan listened in at the lobby and realizes who Ice and Stacey are.

"So those two are Valmont's little kids," said the Head of the Clan, "Boys, we're gonna have an easy pay day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: The Kidnapping**

In Stacey's room, she just threw a pillow at her locked door, angry at her mom siding with Ice over that public yelling.

"I can't believe my mom and brother!" she ranted angrily and loudly, "First they take me from the life of luxury I'm use to; now they yell at me for preserving my status! Now I can't hang out with Daddy!"

Stacey grits her teeth, tries to tear out her hair, and jumps on the bed face down crying. Then, she hears her mom at the door as she comes in.

"Stacey, I know you're upset about staying in here the rest of the ski trip," she comforted her, "but you could have seriously hurt you brother and his friends. Why would you be against him hanging out with people like Colleen and Chrissie?"

"If people find out I have a brother who hangs out with geeks, that's the end of my reputation as queen bee of Magus High like my rep as the Penthouse Princess of San Francisco," Stacey wearingly explained, "I already lost everything else: the designer clothes, the finest jewelry, and the biggest room in the penthouse, all because you had a disagreement with dad and made me leave with you!"

"Stacey, your father and I have problems far more serious than you think. Besides, while you were getting attention and gifts from him, you're brother was ignored by him. It was never fair for him."

"I don't even see why you left Daddy, Mom. He's the Founder and Head of the biggest International trade organization in the world."

What they don't know is that during their conversation, Jade, Drago, Colleen and Valmont are infront of the door overhearing.

"International Trade?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Hello? Doesn't your princess know the Dark Hand is more like a Black Market trade?" Drago remarked.

"No, and please, for her sake, don't tell her," Valmont made them promise.

All three nod yes with understanding.

"Stace, I'll give you time to cool off, and then we can talk some more," her mom said.

Her mom was about to leave the room when suddenly, an orb rolls into the room, releasing a gas that causes everyone to cough horribly and pass out. Valmont, Drago, Jade, Colleen, Tori, and Stacey are knocked out cold by the gas. The Okinawa Brothers wore gas masks as they enter the room. The boss cradles Stacey and takes her away.

In Ice's room, he is ranting to Cobra, Cody, Fist, and Chrissie about what happened.

"I can't believe she just went and humiliated me again!" he ranted angrily, "She always does this to make me and ma miserable!"

"Chill, Ice Dude," Cobra calmed him, "You're mom has punished her for the next month, so she won't give you any more trouble."

Then another orb rolled into the room as it fills up with sleeping gas. All of them pass out as two of the Okinawa Boys pick Ice up and take him to the Boss's limo. The two goons place him next to Stacey in the back seat. The goon with the short hair, sunglasses, and pointy nose put the twins in handcuffs.

"A little something I "borrowed" from security," he said.

"Good job, Kiodai," the boss said, "Now we just hope dear old Dad gets the ransom."

He begins to chuckle evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Plan for Rescue**

Twenty minutes later, everyone in both rooms woke up in a daze. Colleen flinched from a headache.

"What hit us?" she asks dazedly.

They realized what happened and rush into Stacey's room to see if she's okay, but she was gone and in her place is an Iphone. Valmont picks it up as the Okinawa's Boss show on screen.

"Hey, Valmont," he scoffed, "You remember your old pal, Yuki "YoYo" Okinawa. I've invited your "princess" and that skater son of yours for a little gathering. If you want your brats back, have one million dollars brought to a cabin three miles from the resort; otherwise, your kids will have an "unfortunate accident" in the frozen pond outside the cabin."

The Iphone shuts off as Valmont throws the phone in a bit of rage.

"This is bad!" Valmont said as he paced around in panic, "There's no way I can pay that amount!"

"But I thought the Dark Hand had a lot of money," Colleen reminded him.

"We did until Section 13 caught onto our demon game and reposed everything, thanks to a certain investment partner I won't name," he said as he glared about Shendu.

"You mean you don't have any money?!" Drago exclaims.

"There's the trust fund I set up for my twins, but nobody is allowed access to it until they turn 21."

"We better get Jackie to help," Jade suggested.

Later, Jackie is shocked after hearing from Jade and the others about what happened.

"This is bad!" Jackie said.

Tori is sobbing onto Xiao Fung's shoulder while Colleen comforted her.

"Don't worry, Tori," she assured her, "We'll get Ice and Stacey back."

"I better take Tori back to her room," Xiao Fung said.

Xiao Fung takes Tori back to her room. Chrissie is looking up on her laptop for any nearby cabins.

"There's a cabin that has been recently bought three miles south of us," she informed, "That might be where they're keeping the twins."

"We need a plan to get to them first," Colleen stated while pondering, "The Clan may be heavily armed."

"Perhaps I can help," Vice Principal Scales says as he walks behind her.

"Vice Principal Scales?" Colleen asks as she got up, "What-?"

"The vice principal title is just a cover," he says as he gets out his badge, "I'm really an undercover agent from Section 13. I've been assigned to oversea Tori and her family after her divorce became finalized since Valmont has so many enemies. Though Stacey has been a problem."

"We know," Drago nodded, "Do you have a plan to get the twins back?"

"I do, but it will require stealth and close radio contact."

While they are going over Agent Scales's plan, the twins were having their own problem. In the Okinawa Clan's cabin, Stacey and Ice were sitting alone in a corner by the fireplace while the Okinawa are having a Japanese dinner.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us into?" Stacey angrily whispered.

"How am I to blame?!" he jeered.

"I don't know! I just want somebody to blame!"

"Just stop. We need to think of a way out of here."

"How do we do that, Baby Brother?"

"By doing something we have never done before: cooperate and works as a team."

Stacey couldn't believe what her brother just said, but she is desperate enough to work with him for the first time in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Twin Escape**

The Okinawa Brothers were eating Japanese take-out at the table. Ice and Stacey are whispering to each other while cutting the ropes on their feet and hands against a fire poker. They finally snapped the ropes and are about to make their move. One of the brothers, the one with the pony tail and not so bright, came up to give them food and mock them.

"You might want to eat something. It will be your last meal," he laughs.

Ice lifted his right fist from behind and knocked the guy off hook. He and Stacey, while still handcuffed, ran for the door when they got barricaded by the rest of the gang.

"Goin' somewhere, Kiddies?" Yoshi chuckled.

Stacey grabbed one of the packets of soy sauce and squirted it in the Boss's eyes, blinding him long enough for the twins to get away. They ran out of the cottage and into the woods.

"Get those brats!" Yoshi angrily ordered as the rest of the Clan got out onto their snow mobiles and ride after the twins.

Ice and Stacey ran into the woods to as fast as they could, walking on rocks to they wouldn't leave a trail.

Meanwhile, The Teens and Agent Scales are searching by snow mobile, while Hsi Wu searches from the sky with headphones on him.

"No sign of them by air," he said on the phones, "How about you?"

"Nothing below here either," Colleen sighed on the mini-radio.

Then, they all hear Ice on their radios.

"Ice to JTeens, can you dudes hear me?" he said.

"We're here, Ice," Cody said on his, "Where are you?"

"Stacey and I are in the woods and we're cuffed together. We got away from Yoyo and his bros."

"Stay right where you are and hide," Scales said on his, "We're on our way."

"VP Scales?" Ice said.

"We'll explain later, "Drago said on the radio.

"Well the sooner you dudes get here; the sooner I can lose 105 lbs. of dead weight."

That comment made Stacey yank the cuffs so hard, she hurt Ice's wrist.

"Ow! Now what?!" Ice yelled.

Stacey pouted with her arms crossed.

"Ice, I think using your sister's weight to insult is going way too far," Colleen stated on the radio.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Ice sighed.

Back at the lodge, Tori is in her room, looking out the window, worrying about her kids when Xiao Fung came in with two cups of tea.

"I thought a little tea would calm your spirits," Xiao Fung said.

"Thanks," Tori thanked as she took a cup of tea and sips it.

"I wouldn't worry. Your son seems very resourceful."

"I know, but I'm worried about Stacey, too. I'm real sorry about how she treated you at the dinner line. "

"Don't worry, Tori. I know it's not your fault she acts like she's boss."

"It is my fault. She's just been in emotional turmoil ever since her father and I broke up. She's use to having everything her way, and when it's not, she either takes it out on me or someone else. When I moved out and started making financial changes, Stacey got really mad. She thinks I moved her out to hurt her father for all those times he ignored Iggy."

"Hmph. Tchang can be the same to our father. Let's just say he never got what he wanted."

"If anything happens to them, it's my fault for not letting Stacey stay with her father."

"Tori, you are not to blame. Stacey doesn't know the real reason you left. She needs to learn that life's full of changes."

Tori put her head on Xiao Fung's chest as he comforted her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: The Teens vs. The Clan**

Ice and Stacey were sitting around in the woods while moping.

"Still mad about how I yelled in front of your posse?" Ice asked with concern.

"And how you and mom ganged up on me," Stacey grumpily replied.

"That was your own fault for all those times you diss Chrissie, Colleen, and the rest of the MKC. Stace, they could have been your friends as much as mine if you gave them the chance."

"I have nothing in common with them. I don't even like any of that magic stuff they are into. Besides, they still have both parents in their lives. They wouldn't understand what it's like to be a divorced kid and wind up with a parent you do nothing with except argue. Wanda and Mikey are the only ones who understand how I feel."

What the twins didn't know is that Tchang Zu and the Awgwa are listening in on them.

"What do you think of Stacey?" Tchang Zu whispers to him.

"That girl is perfect for my spell," the Awgwa replied while rubbing his hands, "The fine definition of "mean girl".

"We just have to get the J-Teens here and have them rescue those two."

Before the two villains can do anything, there is rustling in another bush. Out of those bushes comes the Okinawa Clan, each with a weapon from nun chucks to whips to shuriken. An unhappy Yoyo appears between two of his brothers.

"You two are not gonna escape me this time!" he hollered.

"With me literally attached to the brat, I can't use my fire power," Ice whispered to himself, "but I can still use a few non-magical moves if Stace and I work in sync. Stace, follow my lead."

"What are you gonna do?" Stacey asks with worry.

"Just remember those martial art lessons Dad taught you," Ice reminded her.

Ice takes his sister's cuffed hand and high kicks Kiodai. Stacey low punches the one with nun chucks and kicks him as well. They both jumped and switched sides as they jump kick the next two. Yoyo uses his yoyo to rope the twins in a bind. They fell to the ground while struggling to get out. Yoyo was about to take them when he is bombarded by a snowball. Colleen and the team arrived just in time.

"Can anyone join on this winter game?" Colleen wittingly asked.

"Look who we have here, Boys," mocked Yoyo, "The J-Teens, Jackie Chan's little helpers. Throw them all into the ice!"

His brothers got up with their weapons in hand and charge at the kids. Colleen uses her water power to create a tidal wave of snow, leaving Yoyo flabbergasted.

"What th-?!" he yelled.

His brothers got back up and tried to attack with their weapons. One brother aimed his shuriken at Chrissie, but she waves her hands and blew the blades at separate trees. The brother, being scared, turned and ran. The big-muscled Kiodai tried to punch Cody with brass knuckles. Cody then uses his earth powers to make the ground beneath him and flew him into the tree.

"What goin' on?!" he exclaimed.

The last two brothers were going after Drago and Hsi Wu with their nun chucks when they changed into their demon forms.

"Boo!" they said in unison.

The brothers and Yoyo ran away screaming when they bumped into Agent DJ, Captain Black, and a few other agents ready to arrest them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Perfect Weekend**

Back at the lodge, the Okinawa Clan is being escorted onto the paddy wagon by the State Police. Yoyo keeps screaming what he saw.

"Those kids have magic powers and two of them are monsters in human disguises!" he screamed to the police.

"Obviously, he's trying for an insanity plea," Colleen shrugged.

Ice is talking to Chrissie alone from the crowd.

"I'm sorry this weekend didn't turn out the way you want it, Chrissie," he said.

"At least we got to have another J-Teens adventure," Chrissie assures him, "Plus, even though you and your sister had your arguments, you two cooperated and got out of there. I'd say you made your mom proud for that."

"Well… we still have a whole weekend. Maybe we can finish our ice skating."

"Sure."

They both walk back to the pond as Stacey angrily watches them and walk up to Mikey, Wanda, Nicki, and Chelsea.

"So what are you gonna do about your brother?" Mikey asks.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna pretend I don't know him," she groaned, "What's the damage from your parents?"

"My dad grounded me for two weeks, and he wants me to write apology letters to those losers," Wanda answered.

"My dad is gonna have me running laps every day after school for the next month," Mikey said, "He says that will make me too tired bully anyone."

"My daddy is cutting off all of my credit cards!" Nicki cried.

"I rather not talk about what my mom is doing," Chelsea said nervously, "What about your mom?"

"She decided to lower it to a week since Ice and I cooperated our way out," Stacey said, "She was actually happy to see me. Who knew?"

Tchang Zu watches the Okinawa Clan being hauled in with the Awgwa.

"You know the plan, right?" Tchang Zu reminded him.

"Yes," the Awgwa answered, "Get Stacey under my control and have her eliminate the J-Teens."

As Stacey headed to bed that night, she sees her mom, dad, and Captain Black.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stacey asks.

"Stacey, the three of us talked and your father is gonna come and visit more," Stacey said.

"Huh?"

"Stacey, we realize it's not fair for you to be separated from your dad," Captain Black said, "But your dad will be under heavy guard when he does, just in case."

"So I can see my daddy more?" Stacey said with excitement.

Stacey hugs her dad, much to mom's dismay. The awgwa is watching from the window slyly.


End file.
